Mephisto
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = July 1988 | retired = }} Mephisto (December 12, 1968), whose birth name is unknown, is a Mexican professional wrestler or Luchador currently working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Mephisto is the son of Luchador Astro Rey/Kahoz and has previously worked both as Astro Rey Jr. and Kahoz Jr. but has been most successful as Mephisto. Since adopting the Mephisto gimmick he has been associated with the group Los Infernales especially Averno who has been his regular tag team partner for years. Mephisto and Averno are considered one of the top permanent teams in Mexico since the turn of the century. Biography The man who would grow up to wrestle as Mephisto was born on December 12, 1968 in Mexico City, son of Alberto Leonel Hernández López, a man who would later become known as the Luchador "Astro Rey" and "Kahorz". By 1971 his father had started wrestling which meant that the future Mephisto grew up around wrestlers, wanting to become one himself from a very early age. In his father's footsteps After training under his father, and his uncle the Luchador known as "El Gallo Giro" he made his debut as "Kahoz Jr.", as a tribute to his dad's last gimmick. From 1988 until 1993 he wrestled as Kahoz Jr. His father, however, urged him to change gimmicks to the one that got his father the most fame "Astro Rey Jr.". As Astro Rey Jr. or simply "Astro Jr." he travelled the world and wrestled extensively in Mexico and Japan. On March 22, 1999 Astro Rey Jr. won the Mexican National Welterweight Championship from Arkangel de la Muerte and defended it several times during his 19-month reign. Astro Rey Jr. finally lost the title to Karloff Lagarde, Jr. on October 23, 2000. In September 2001 long time leader of the CMLL base stable Los Infernales El Satánico used his supposed "satanic powers" to turn technico (good guy) Rencor Latino into one of his “minions”, the rudo (bad guy) known as "Averno" in a televised storyline. After this turn was completed they were joined by Mephisto; but unlike Averno, no references to his previous identities of Astro Rey Jr. or Kahoz Jr. were made. Together the three became the new version of Los Infernales and feuded with the splinter group of Infernales consisting of Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero, Tarzan Boy and Máscara Mágica for over a year. A year later, September 2002 at the CMLL 68th Anniversary Show, the two groups faced off in a steel cage match to determine who had the rights to the "Los Infernales" name. In the end Satánico made Máscara Mágica submit gaining the rights for his own group as well as taking the mask of Máscara Mágica. After the steel cage match the feud between the two groups more or less ending, the splinter faction changed their name to Los Guerreros del Infierno. On June 23, 2002, the trio won the Mexican National Trios Championship from Olímpico, Mr. Niebla and Safari. After they won the trios title they began feuding with La Familia de Tijuana (Nicho el Millionario, Halloween and Damián 666). The trio lost the title to La Familia on September 27, 2002 but continued feuding into 2003. When Nicho stopped appearing for CMLL the Trios titles were vacated but Los Infernales refused to take them without a match forcing a tournament, a tournament Los Infernales did not win, Los Infernales won a tournament to become the number one contenders for the CMLL World Trios Championship but lost to the championship team of Black Tiger III, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Universo 2000 on August 1, 2003. At the end of the year, Averno and Mephisto turned on Satánico but there was little to feuding afterwards they split from the group and ventured out on their own. On February 4, 2004 Mephisto defeated El Satánico to win the CMLL World Welterweight Championship at CMLL's home at Arena México. Mephisto and Averno defeated Atlantis and Blue Panther for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship in a heated match on April 2, 2005. The team would defend the tag team titles several times over the next year in some incredible matches that helped establish them as one of the best Mexican tag teams in this century so far. Their most prominent defense was on the last Arena México show of 2005 when they defeated El Hijo del Santo and Negro Casas in the main event. In early 2006, they defended their titles against Místico and Black Warrior twice. In the first match, they won by disqualification when Black Warrior interfered in the match after being pinned and in the second match two weeks later, Black Warrior turned on Místico. On April 14, 2006, they lost the tag team titles to the team of Místico and Negro Casas, ending their year-long reign. While the team of Mephisto and Averno had been busy defending the CMLL Tag Team titles Mephisto also found time to defend the CMLL World Welterweight title he had worn for over thee years, until he was finally defeated by CMLL's rising star Místico on April 10, 2007. Mephisto and Averno remain as solid a unit as ever, now often wrestling in trios matches with new partner Ephesto (the Luchador formerly known as Safari); billed as "Los Ku Klux Klan" in main or semi-main event matches for CMLL. On February 15, 2009 Mistico successfully defended his CMLL Welterweight Championship against Mephisto on a NJPW Show in Sumo Hall, Tokyo. On May 27, 2009 Mephisto defeated La Sombra to win the NWA World Welterweight Championship. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Demon Driller :*Boston Crab :*Moonsault onto feet/small package combo :*Gedo Clutch (camel clutch cradle) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Welterweight Championship (2 times) :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (3 times with Averno) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (with Averno & Ephesto) :*Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times) 1 time with Satánico & Averno, 1 time with Luciferno and Ephesto :*Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*National Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1968 births Category:1988 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Spartan Wrestling Group alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Innovacion de Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers